Chouji's Look
by autumnsnow55
Summary: SHIKAINO! The answer is no, and I don't care how much you deny it, that kind of stuff just doesn't happen in my world. Maybe in your weird little Chouji world, but definitely not in mine… no sir… What's with that look again!" one shot


**AN:** I **bolded** and _italicized_ the dialogue because it was kinda confusing otherwise... I apologize in advance for any OOC-ness. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**Disclaimer:** i don't own them... T.T

**

* * *

**

**Chouji's Look**

"_Let me get this straight to you once and for all. I, Yamanaka Ino, do not feel anything other than friendship with my teammate and childhood FRIEND Nara Shikamaru. Get off my back already!_

"_Ok… I admit it, he's kind of handsome… and he's got a pretty nice body… But that's all just physical stuff! You can't say that just because I find him very attractive means that I like him like that._

"_Why're you looking at me like that?"_

**"…"**

"_DAMNIT! When I said that he was 'very attractive' I meant that he's not bad to look at! Geesh! Do you go and fall in love with a girl just because she's kinda cute? The answer is no, and I don't care how much you deny it, that kind of stuff just doesn't happen in my world. Maybe in your weird little Chouji world, but definitely not in mine… no sir… What's with that look again?!"_

**"…"**

"_OKAY! I know you didn't say that I was in love with the guy, but that's just how you're acting!"_

**"…"**

"_DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK! You're seriously pissing me off now… WHAT?!_

"_I know it's not like I just met him. I've know him all my life, yes, but that kind of feeling for Shikamaru just doesn't exist in me! He's like my brother and that's final!"_

**"…"**

"_No. I don't believe in incest. That's disgusting. I know he's not really my blood brother, but that's just how it is ok?! …OKAY?!"_

"**Well… It just looks like he loves you… and not in the you're-his-sister way, like I do."**

"_Awww… Chouji… You love me like a sister?"_

"Ahem... **We're not talking about me right now -C'mon Ino, you can't feel it? He's always looked after you. And you act just like his mom."**

"_What does that have to do with anything?"_

"H**e acts just like his dad… and guys normally like girls who resemble their mom, even if they don't realize it."**

"_Hmm…"_

"**You know... for a girl who doesn't like him like that, you sure are thinking about this thoroughly."**

"_WHAT?! I mean… why wouldn't I think this through? What if Shikamaru actually does like me like that…? What am I supposed to do..?"_

"**Whoa Ino… you almost sound like you care."**

"_Well yeah! I mean, he's such a good guy… even though he acts like he doesn't care about anything, and complains about everything. I know that he's really dependable and he keeps his promises no matter how 'troublesome' he calls it… And he can be super sweet._

"_I remember this one mission where we had to camp out and we got separated from you and Asuma-sensei… it was getting really cold, but he gave me his blanket saying that the fire was warmth enough and that it was troublesome to see me shivering…"_

"**Sounds like you really love him…"**

"_Yeah… I really do…"_

"**heh."**

"_AH! I mean! NO! God Damnit Chouji, I'm gunna hit you so hard…"_

"**Don't worry! I won't tell anyone!"**

Ino sighs as she sits back into her chair. She looks at Chouji eyeing the plate of food.

"_Thanks Chou,"_ she says pushing the plate across the table to him while smiling warmly.

"Ahem…"

"_... Sh-Shikamaru?! H-how long have you been there?"_

"Long enough to know that you love me."

"_Wha… well… I don't like you like that! You're like my brother! MY BROTHER!"_

"**That's not what you said a second ago…"**

"_Oh shut it! and you stop it with that look Chou! AH! You guys are so annoying!" _she yells as she storms out of the restaurant blushing.

"**Maybe you should have told her that you love her too."**

"I don't love her."

"…"

"Chouji… you're my best friend… I do not have feelings for Ino… she's just a childhood friend and teammate."

"…"

"Troublesome… I'll admit… she's beautiful and has a nice body… don't look at me like that."

And so it starts again…

The End.

**AN:** hahaha well that was fun. It was just a random little story that popped into my head while I was writing my other story "Fate". yeah... review if you like it!


End file.
